


Savages

by Shirohime



Series: Lu and Mikey [2]
Category: Abrahamic Religions
Genre: Fights, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Hidden beneath, there are secrets better left unseen.





	Savages

**Author's Note:**

> This is for u, Gav. U watered this baby well.

Laughter echoed off the high marble walls and arches of the sacred library. One free and easy, one almost shy and hesitant but no less vibrant with true emotions.

 

Archangel Michael frowned, head tilting in both worry and suspicion. The laughter belonged to his brothers. Though not necessarily a bad thing, laughter from the Morningstar could mean only trouble.

Black wings arched, ready to take off as the general of heaven's army send a tendril of his grace to his twin, demanding an explanation.

 

The Morningstar had eyes of twinkling mischief, so alike his younger brother's, if not in color.

His twins grace singed the edges of his very being, demanding a report of what was going on with power that would annihilate any lesser angel.

As it was, Lucifer gently brushed the grace off with the reassurance that he was fine, Gabriel was fine and nobody was in any way harmed.

Well. If you ignored the stress it would take the scholars to put the manuscripts back into order that were laying around hazardly.

 

Gabriel, still cackling with glee, had tremors of golden grace ripple over his wings, the joy of the messenger illuminating half of heaven.

It made Lucifer happy. To be able to bring joy to his brother and not only worry. That he was able to make his younger sibling this radiant with delight.

Gabriel shone nearly as bright as Michael and him.

 

 

Michael beat powerful raven wings, cutting through the air at breakneck speed. Anxiety was pooling in him, making his fingers tickle and twitch with the urge to do something, make things right. He knew he had to work harder on his self-control.

But for now he let his worried grace lead him to his twin.

 

He could just make them out from where he flew when the light of the messenger dimmed and a roar split the merry laughter. 

Michael could feel it in his core. Ice unfolding without an end, eternal panic gripping onto his heart and it wasn't even his own. 

He had never felt this from his twin before. Never was more convinced he would die, immortal or not, by the sheer paralyzing primal fear radiating off of Lucifer who stood with tense arched wings over their younger sibling. He was poised to kill. One hand tightly pressed under Gabriel's chin, who's eyes were bulging in terror. 

Like a comet, Michael struck to the ground next to his brothers, wings already tightly against his back before he even reached them. 

 

The icy grace of the Morningstar burnt through Michael's fire, clinging to it, unsure whether he was friend or foe. 

It broke the warriors heart. 

With every step closer, Michael unfurled the tight leash on his grace, meeting the ice of his brother with scalding magma of his own. 

Carefully but undeterred, the general pulled Lucifer's hands from Gabriel's throat, telling the younger one to leave with just a thought. 

Gold flickered before there was nothing and nobody anymore, only ice and fire, snow and magma. 

 

Lucifer's gaze was distant, his grace as unstable as that of a newborn fledgling, wings still tense and high even as his human form faltered and broke apart; vanished to reveal only his truest self. 

Michael reached out to his twin, a lethal calm in his features. 

He wanted, no, needed to embrace Lucifer. Needed to make sure he was okay, in one piece. 

The warriors flesh vanished as the obsession took over, urges making him snarl like a caged animal. 

It wasn't what he had planned to do. 

 

All he was, every tiniest particle of his grace, needed to soak up every bit that made up Lucifer. 

But instead of welcoming the touch when fire met ice, a beast answered its call. 

 

Claws appeared of molten stone, clanging onto dripping spikes of ices as the two mightiest Archangels lost their humanity. 

 

                                                - 

 

Gabriel was shaken. 

He had fled as instructed, one look at his elder brother's face had killed every sassy remark he would have usually thought up.

His grace still smarted, ice crystals cutting into the soft honey even though it had been a few hours already.

Amber eyes scanned the clouds where his brothers now were fighting.

Gabriel knew them like this. Nothing but savage beasts, monsters of their own kind, power unchallenged.

He had experienced these fights before, grace tearing into grace, roars shaking all of heaven.

But never had it felt like this.

His brothers were relentless.

Somewhere along the way both Archangels had started shifting back into their humanoid forms, their grace not as bottomless as it might seem.

Lucifers wings were torn. The brilliant bright white muddled with dark red and singed feathers.

Michael seemed to have lost use of one of his wings entirely--it hung limply by his side.

Both were covered and absolutely drenched in the blood of the other and probably their own. Their bodies were scarred maps, grace working hard but not succeeding in healing what damage they did to each other in their mindless fury.

 

When they were like this, Gabriel knew they did not think.

Not the way any other angel or human would.

These fights were the reason why he existed.

The reason that nobody knew of; the first message of Him that he had ever recieved.

 

>Do not let them kill each other, Gabriel.<

 

The air was saturated with the tangy scent of blood and iron.

The Messenger inhaled deeply, shaking his liquid gold wings before taking off after his elder brothers, following the trails of angered snarls and still warm blood.

 

                                              -

 

The world was fuzzy.

Nothing mattered to him, only this urge to win, to dominate, to bring victory.

The foe was who he knew he once cared about. But that no longer played a roll at all. All his senses focused on destroying, breaking and bringing down this one who had the audacity to provoke him. To not yield immediately.

The beast inside Michael strained against its chains once again, never fully free.

To the Archangel, it felt like walking through fog. Deep down he didn't want to ever lay a hand onto this ice, this snowstorm, this Blizzard in front of him.

But the part that had awoken wanted only victory, no matter the price.

 

Pain he paid not a single thought to.

He only lunged himself at the bright white grace, with all his roaring fire, unstoppable and ready to deliver the final blow.

 

Victory, victory, victory

 

Control.

 

 

A mindsplitting command boomed through the fog.

Two beasts simultaneously cried out, shouted out in rage but were forced to their knees nonetheless.

 

A golden force stood between them, demanding them to listen, to wait, to think. 

 

The Archangel Gabriel reached out both hands, one towards each of the twin beasts. 

 

Michael and Lucifer were heaving heavy breaths, skin in ribbons in places and changing shapes quicker than the human eye would be able to keep up with. 

 

>I leash thee, return to your slumber and see what you have done< 

 

The younger Archangels voice rang out, eyes blazing gold as though the sun itself had been caged in them. 

Equally golden grace rippled over the ground, soothing over magma and ice, lulling the beasts to sleep slowly but surely. 

 

At least, the twin Archangels groaned, pain catching up to them with lightning speed as they were forced back into their humanity. 

Heads hanging low, Michael still reached out. 

Needed his brother, a silent plea to assure himself he had not indeed murdered the only person who knew him. 

The muscles in his arms quivered. 

 

A long sigh of relief passed Gabriel's lips and he closed his eyes for just a second before calling upon his grace and transporting the twins to their nest. 

 

Neither of them were even half conscious at this point, yet like magnets they found each other.

A last wave of their joined power ripped free, then Michael and Lucifer softly sighed in unison, their limbs relaxing.

 

The Messenger sat down and took a shivering intake of breath, exhaustion claiming his vision and mind now that he had them where he wanted them; safe and with their beasts chained tightly.

 

A few moments passed before Michael wrenched his eyes open, searching the serene look of sleep on his twin's face before looking over at Gabriel.

His younger brother was in a trance like state, grace still soothing in waves over the general and his Morningstar, helping them heal.

Hoarse, strangled words danced over to the golden eyed archangel, before Michael lost consciousness, safely entangled with Lucifer and watched over by their guard. 

 

>Thank you, Gabriel< 

**Author's Note:**

> Will u love me now


End file.
